Formed structures or objects may be subjected to external forces. If an external force is exerted onto the formed structure, the formed structure may manage the energy of the external force applied thereto. Particularly, a vehicle may at times be subjected to external forces. If an external force is exerted on the vehicle at a particular formed structure, for example, a body panel or hood, the formed structure thereof may manage the energy of the external force applied to the particular formed structure, body panel, or the like, thereby serving as a buffer between an external force and the vehicle engine compartment.